heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Band Concert
The Band Concert is a color Mickey Mouse animated short. It was released in 1935. Plot Mickey's orchestra is in performing a concert at the park. As the film opens they are being applauded for having just played music from Zampa. They next begin Rossini's William Tell overture. Mickey is first disturbed by Peter Pig's vibrato trumpet playing and Paddy Pigs tuba playing Prelude: Dawn. Later Donald Duck appears rolling a vendor cart through the audience selling lemonade, popcorn, and ice cream. Donald's voice disturbs Mickey as he can be heard over the music. Donald then pulls out a small flute and hops up on stage uninvited. As the band is still playing the "Finale" segment, Donald begins playing "Turkey in the Straw" at the same tempo as the band. The entire band, seemingly unaware of themselves, begin to play Donald's song instead of the prepared music. Mickey angrily breaks Donald's flute, but he only produces another from his clothing. This continues for a while until it is discovered that Donald is carrying dozens of hidden flutes, some of which he seems to pull from thin air. After Donald has been kicked off stage, a bee comes along and harasses him. Donald fights the bee off and it goes on to bother the already agitated Mickey. Mickey's swatting of the bee is taken as a cue from the orchestra. Donald later throws ice cream at the bee which catches Mickey in the crossfire. As Mickey plays Ranz des Vaches, Horace Horsecollar tries to kill the bee with a hammer but hits Goofy on the head and he is seen headless. Finally as Horace takes off his coat the band comes to the "Storm" segment of the overture which summons an actual tornado, prompting the audience and Donald to run for their lives. It sucks up everything in its path, even the pavilion on which the band is playing. But they are so used to distractions by this point that they continue to play from inside it. As it passes, they (except Horace and Mickey) are thrown into a tree and the overture comes to its natural conclusion. Yet by this time the only remaining audience member is Donald Duck who applauds enthusiastically. He then produces one last flute and plays "Turkey in the Straw" again, but the band members throw their instruments at him. Characters *Mickey Mouse (does not speak) *Donald Duck *Goofy (does not speak) *Horace Horsecollar (does not speak) *Clarabelle Cow (does not speak) *Peter Pig (does not speak) Home video releases VHS * The Spirit of Mickey DVD * Make Mine Music * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color Trivia *This short is the first color animated short in the Mickey Mouse series. *This short, however, was not the first time that some of these characters appeared on screen in color. Mickey Mouse and Clarabelle Cow appeared in Parade of the Award Nominees, a special color film created especially for the 1932 Academy Awards, while both Donald Duck and Peter Pig made their debut in the 1934 color Silly Symphony The Wise Little Hen. *When Donald plays his flute in this short, the piece he is performing is "Turkey in the Straw," which was the same song Mickey performed in Steamboat Willie. *This film would mark Peter Pig's last theatrical appearance. *The short would provide inspiration for the Silly Symphony Swings at Disney California Adventure. *A bonus level based on this short appears in the Sega Genesis and Sega CD versions of Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse. Gallery 21805.jpg 21806.jpg 21807.jpg 21810.jpg 21811.jpg 21812.jpg Conductor Mickey Mouse.jpg Clarabelle Cow.jpg Horace Horsecollar.jpg Ml35pop1.jpg BandConcertOriginalTitles.jpg|Original titles 1935-fanfare-6.jpg 1935-fanfare-5.jpg 1935-fanfare-4.jpg 1935-fanfare-3.jpg 1935-fanfare-2.jpg 100 7086.jpg 06878.jpg BAND_CONCERT.png THE_BAND_CONCERT.png Mickey-mouse-band-concert-poster.jpg Tumblr n9ap7yBIyW1rfxftro6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9ap7yBIyW1rfxftro5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9ap7yBIyW1rfxftro4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9ap7yBIyW1rfxftro3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9ap7yBIyW1rfxftro2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9ap7yBIyW1rfxftro1 r1 250.gif 026-017grinchfingers.jpg 026-016tree.jpg 026-015airborne.jpg 026-014slurp.jpg 026-013panic.jpg 026-012complicated.jpg 026-011guilt.jpg 026-010docking.jpg 026-009oopsie.jpg 026-008razbee.jpg 026-007slaughter.jpg 026-006snap.jpg 026-005waggle.jpg 026-004blast.jpg 026-003overturecard.jpg 026-002longshot.jpg Tbc205.jpg Tbc202.jpg Tbc198.jpg Tbc194.jpg Tbc193.jpg Tbc192.jpg Tbc189.jpg Tbc186.jpg Tbc185.jpg Tbc183.jpg Tbc181.jpg Tbc177.jpg Tbc176.jpg Tbc170.jpg Tbc163.jpg Tbc160.jpg Tbc156.jpg Tbc152.jpg Tbc151.jpg Tbc146.jpg Tbc140.jpg Tbc136.jpg Tbc135.jpg Tbc132.jpg Tbc128.jpg Tbc121.jpg Tbc110.jpg Tbc99.jpg Tbc87.jpg Tbc84.jpg Tbc80.jpg Tbc68.jpg Tbc59.jpg Tbc56.jpg Tbc35.jpg Tbc32.jpg Tbc29.jpg Tbc27.jpg Tbc20.jpg Tbc19.jpg Tbc4.jpg Tbc3.jpg Tbc13.jpg No glove.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:1935 shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts